Defenders
by vericus
Summary: G1, slash - They knew what they were getting into when they decided they wanted Bluestreak. Only one mech thought to warn Bluestreak about what he was getting into when he decided he wanted them as well.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** Blue/Sunny/Sides

**Author's Note:** The plot bunny bit me one morning while I was peacefully sleeping away. And then it would not be satisfied until I wrote it. So I did. And now I share. Yay! Yes, I'm a little weird right now.

- **Defenders **-

Snuggling up closer on the far-too-small berth, there was a comfortable, peaceful silence between the three mechs, something usually unheard of for even just one of them. But here, with each other, there was no need to talk, to keep their public masks up. They were comfortable showing each other their true selves, letting their fears and worries show, letting the depth of their love and caring show.

Still, being who they were, it wasn't long until one of them decided to speak. Choosing outgoing, talkative, sometimes abrasive, masks wasn't entirely random after all. They did actually _like _to talk.

"So I'm thinking this explains the unexpected threatening with deactivation from Prowl." Sideswipe mused into the chassis he was snuggled against. The owner of said chassis made an embarrassed noise.

"Sorry. He and Jazz are really the only mechs I had to go to for advice." Bluestreak replied. "I didn't even go to him for this, though - Jazz must have told him."

"Right before he tracked me down in the practice ring and decided to show me just how good he is at hand-to-hand." the third mech grumbled from the other side of Bluestreak, and Sideswipe snickered slightly.

"I wondered why you hadn't running yelling to Ratch to get those dents fixed." he said, and Sunstreaker lifted his head to glare at his brother over Bluestreak's shoulder. Further discussion, however, was halted by the beeping of the twins' comm unit. All three mechs glared at the offending piece of machinery, but inevitably, Sideswipe extracted himself from the tangle and rolled off the berth with _clang_ before heading over to see who wanted their attention. To his surprise, it wasn't anyone trying to contact them, but a revised schedule for he and his brother for the next week. Comparing it, he realized that it was almost the same as the old one - save for tomorrow. Muttering to himself, he scanned to the bottom, where his optics stopped in surprise at the signature on the bottom.

"Sunny, if we mess this up, we're officially fragged." Sideswipe said dryly, grinning over at the two on the berth. Bluestreak immediately protested that they wouldn't, while Sunstreaker gave his brother a curious look. "_Ironhide_ just changed our duty schedule for tomorrow, and tomorrow only. You're on cleaning duty and I'm Perceptor and Grapple's lab grunt." Sunstreaker shook his head.

"And when I go to get these dents fixed, what do you bet I get a 'friendly' warning from Ratchet?" the yellow twin murmured, though the thought didn't seem to trouble him as he snuggle up against Bluestreak again. Sideswipe, thinking that looked like a good idea, left the comm unit to go rejoin them.

"I'm sorry guys..." Bluestreak said with embarrassment, but Sideswipe waved off the apology as he lay down, giving the gunner a quick kiss.

"We knew you're the golden boy of the officer's - heck, most of the Autobots on Earth - before we tried this. Wouldn't have invited you out for a race and a picnic yesterday if we hadn't been prepared to deal with it." the red twin said.

"Still...maybe I could talk to Ironhide, get him to change your schedule back to normal for tomorrow." Bluestreak protested.

"Blue, for you, I'd get beat up by Jazz and clean the Ark every day. Now shut up and get some recharge." Sunstreaker muttered. Sideswipe smiled faintly, feeling his twin immediately go into recharge himself to avoid having to deal with Blue's response to that statement. They weren't entirely comfortable with each other just yet, after all. Bluestreak gave Sideswipe an incredulous look, and the red twin's smile softened.

"Hey, what can I say. We love ya, Blue." he said, before slipping into recharge himself. Bluestreak, the only one now awake, grinned goofily at the ceiling for several minutes before giggling to himself and snuggling down between the two warm mechs.

--

"Blue! Finally! Ratchet said your injuries weren't serious?" Sideswipe said, jumping up as the gunner entered their quarters. Sunstreaker had had to go on duty, but Sideswipe had stayed and waited for the medic to release Bluestreak. Eventually he'd been told to go back to his quarters, and that Ratchet would send the gunner along when he'd fixed him. He just wanted to get some of the more serious cases out of the way first.

"Yeah, they were pretty minor. Took Ratchet about three minutes to fix them." Bluestreak said, an odd quality in his voice, and Sideswipe noticed for the first time the slightly dazed and confused look the gunner had.

"You ok, Blue?" Sideswipe asked with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Bluestreak said, looking startled. Then, suddenly, he grinned widely. "I think I know why Sunny didn't get his 'friendly' warning from Ratchet when he went to get those dents Jazz gave him fixed, though."

"Oh?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Yeah. My repairs only took three minutes. The lecture and 'sufficient amounts of threatening' took the other half hour." Bluestreak mused, and Sideswipe stared in surprise.

"You mean...Ratchet threatened you over _us?_" Sideswipe asked, stunned, and Bluestreak nodded.

"I believe he said he had enough work putting together your bodies, he didn't need to have to put your sparks back together." the gunner said, shivering slightly as he recalled a very, very scary looking Ratchet telling him that in not so nice words. "Y'know, Ratchet may actually be scarier than Megatron when he tries."

"Ratchet threatened _you?_" Sideswipe repeated, still unable to believe it. Bluestreak giggled at the expression on his lover's face, then decided to try and distract him before attempting to assimilate the news caused a short.

--

"Hey Ratch, I'm going to the store room for a bit to get these parts." Wheeljack said, waving around a data pad.

"Make sure you restock the finer cables and wiring replacements." Ratchet said absently as he worked on Cliffjumper's leg. Skywarp had dropped a rock formation on the poor mini-bot in this last battle, though fortunately the damage was fairly minor. It was just a lot of dents to hammer out and restructuring of the support frame. Cliffjumper had resigned himself to being there awhile, and was laying in silence, apparently contemplating the ceiling. Most of the bots in the med bay had been quieter than normal ever since Ratchet had repaired Bluestreak and pulled him into his office. Apparently the look the gunner had had when he left was enough to scare most of them into submission - after all, if Ratchet was willing to yell at Bluestreak, who he _liked_, what would he do to them? Ratchet chuckled darkly to himself, contemplating the possibilities, and entirely missed the door to the med bay opening again.

The medic did, however, find it hard _not_ to notice when he was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug from both sides, and actually lifted a few inches off the floor.

"What the...?!" Ratchet immediately began to struggle.

"You're our favourite officer, Ratchet. We ever tell you that?" a bright voice said from his left, and the medic looked over in surprise to see Sideswipe. The situation took on a bit of a surreal feeling for Ratchet as he looked over and saw a grinning Sunstreaker on his other side.

"Uh..." was all the medic could get out. The twins beamed at him for a few more moments, then abruptly let go and dashed out of the med bay, waving goodbye and wishing Cliffjumper a good night. The mini-bot stared after them for a moment, then looked up at Ratchet and began snickering. When Wheeljack returned five minutes later, Ratchet was still standing in the spot the twins had left him, staring blankly ahead, and Cliffjumper was snickering as he tossed whatever came to hand at the medic in an attempt to get him to finish repairing the mini-bot.

"Ratch?" Wheeljack asked with concern, dumping the supplies on a berth and coming over. Waving a hand in front of the medic's optics produced so response, so the engineer gave his friend a slight shove. Ratchet swayed a bit, then suddenly went out like a light, crashing to the floor. Wheeljack stared down at him, and even Cliffjumper quieted in surprise, pushing himself up so he could see the medic on the floor. "What happened?" Wheeljack asked, turning to the mini-bot. Cliffjumper slowly looked up to meet the engineer's optics.

"Who else?" he asked. "The twins."

**- THE END -**


End file.
